


Darling, So it Goes [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Poly, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Shane has theworsttiming.





	Darling, So it Goes [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darling, So it Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793218) by [punk_rock_yuppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie). 



> Runs 16:51. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Music used is "Under the Sun" by David and Nathan.

  


**MP3 [11.2 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Darling,%20So%20it%20Goes.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [12.6 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Darling,%20So%20it%20Goes.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> I had insomnia and couldn't sleep last night so #yolo, podficced this on my phone. The cover was...also made entirely on my phone, because I was impatient and didn't want to get out of bed, which is why it's not really up to my usual standard /o\ Gotta get it all out now while it's fresh and I'm motivated!


End file.
